Don't Walk Away
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: MakoRin Haru. Cap.3 Deseaba huir, volver con Haru, más las traicioneras aguas del mar lo retenían en los cálidos brazos de Makoto, en una olvidada isla, en algún parte donde la confusión reinaba.
1. Shadows in Silence

Una lata de café medio vacía, o medio llena, que nadie supo le pertenecía, fue lo que quedó de Rin en una banca, en un parque, debajo de un farol, el día previo a su boda… cuando desapareció.

* * *

…

**Don't Walk Away**

_Capítulo 1: __Shadows in Silence_

…

* * *

Miró su reloj por quinta ocasión. Soltó un suspiro exasperado, por quinta vez. Y como había ocurrido con anterioridad, nada pasó. La calle seguía solitaria. No era tarde, ni siquiera eran las 9 de la noche, pero aun así las únicas muestras de vida nocturna en Iwatobi, eran él, y la tienda de 24 horas en cuya pared estaba recargado de mala gana.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. La hora en la pantalla le dijo lo que ya sabía. Ese bastardo llevaba 20 minutos de retraso. Aun así fue a los mensajes y abrió el cuarto en su bandeja de entrada, releyéndolo. El día, la hora y el lugar seguían siendo los mismos. Ese día, a las 8:30 p.m. a fuera de la tienda de 24 horas que estaba detrás del parque. Y a menos que hubieran abierto otro parque o tienda, estaba en la hora y lugar concertados.

—Maldición —dijo por lo bajo, pegando su nuca contra la pared. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer como para andar desperdiciando su tiempo en cualquier tontería de la que quisiera hablarle Makoto, en vísperas de su boda, y aun así, ahí estaba, sin lograr convencerse de largarse.

Eres un idiota, se recriminó a sí mismo, por haber accedido a verlo.

Con un resoplido dirigió la vista al océano brillante de la noche y su reina luminosa, queriendo encontrar algo en que concentrarse, y así apartar sus ganas de partirle la cara al ya mencionado, por hacerlo esperar.

Respiró hondo. El aroma del oleaje, no muy lejos de ahí, acarició sus mente con gentileza.

Dentro de unas horas estaría de pie, vestido de frac y rodeado por los buenos deseos de sus amigos, en altar, aguardando a ver cruzar por el marco de la puerta de la pequeña y acogedora iglesia del pueblo pesquero, una figura unos centímetros menor que él, con el cabello azabache liso y corto, y una profunda e indescifrable mirada azul como el mar. Pensar en eso relajó sus hombros, y sacó de sus pulmones el aire que había contenido en su disgusto.

Sus labios formaron una media curva de dicha, que no duró más que instantes.

—Rin —una voz conocida lo hizo bajar la vista del cielo, para encontrarse con un par de orbes oliva.

—Estaba por irme —fue su modo de recriminarle la tardanza.

—Lo siento —respondió Makoto con una sonrisa, temblorosa e inocente, de disculpa.

Rin despegó su espalda de la tienda con un chasquido de su lengua, dando dos pasos hacía él, apresurándolo con la mirada a hablar. No quería tardar más que lo necesario.

— ¿Y? —preguntó irritado cuando vio que el otro no captó su impaciencia— ¿qué quieres?

Makoto soltó un suspiro. Al contrario suyo parecía dispuesto a tomarse su tiempo en la charla.

—No creo que sea el lugar correcto para hablar —levantó la mano derecha, en la cual sostenía una bolsa de plástico con dos latas calientes de café— ¿Podríamos tomar una mientras platicamos?

Arqueando una ceja, desconfiado, Rin alternó la mirada un par de veces entre el café, y aquel bonachón y amable chico de cabello castaño. Como siempre, intentar leer a Makoto era aún más complicado e inútil que pretender leer a Haru. La sencilla, franca y amigable expresión de su rostro, confundía sus ideas. Nadie puede ser tan idiota como para sonreír en una situación como esta a su enemigo, pensaba, y al instante, se contradecía: "Es Makoto. Claro que puede serlo".

Con un suspiro afirmativo, dio la espalda y empezó a andar hacía el parque. Encontrar una banca vacía no fue problema. Eran los únicos en todo el lugar. Lo complicado fue decidir detenerse y enfrentar la cuestión por la que habían llegado ahí.

A mitad de camino, con solo el canto de los grillos como acompañamiento, se detuvieron en una banca para tres personas, de viejo, y repintado en blanco, fierro, bajo de un farol.

La luz amarillenta cayó sobre ambos como el reflector de un ring, previo a la campanada de inicio. En una esquina teníamos al vencedor, el ganador invicto del corazón de Haruka Nanase, Rin "el Tiburón" Matsuoka. En la otra esquina, estaba retador, el eterno amigo sin oportunidad de ser algo más en la vida del chico caballa, Makoto "la Orca" Tachibana. Round 1.

La comparación mental llenó de confianza a Rin. Tomó asiento.

—¿Sabes por qué quise que vinieras? —Makoto abordó repentinamente el tema apenas se hubo sentado a su lado, sacando de la bolsa una lata, ofreciéndosela.

—Por la misma razón por la cual te has negado a recibir las llamadas de Haru —tomó la lata, abriéndola y dando un trago—… y lo has ignorado desde el anuncio de nuestro compromiso —seis meses atrás.

La mirada de Makoto decayó, avergonzado y triste, con el café sin abrir, en sus manos.

—Podría ser… —lo miró de soslayo- aunque, de una manera distinta a la que creen.

Rin dio otro trago al café, sin comprender. ¿De una forma distinta?, ¿cómo? A Makoto le gustaba Haru desde que eran pequeños. Ese no era ningún secreto, excepto tal vez para Haru. Si había alguien más despistado que Makoto, quien parecía dar por seguro que tenía bien oculto su secreto, podría ser su prometido.

Aunque no entendía a lo que se refería, y sabía que el tema iba a girar en torno a la confesión de dichos sentimientos, el chico de ojos rosados con destellos rojizos se sorprendió al ver la manera tan calmada en que las cosas estaban pasando. Había imaginado que por una vez en su vida vería a Makoto perder los estribos, más no veía indicios de que fuera molestarse o alzar la voz como mínimo. La respuesta automática, desarrollada a lo largo de los años para darle explicación a ese fenómeno de calma, lo sosegó: "Es Makoto".

—Explícate —pidió, a su raro modo de ser empático.

—Es difícil de hacerlo.

—Pero para eso me hiciste venir ¿no es así? —debería estar repasando sus votos, no aguantando a Makoto.

El chico de serenos ojos oliva permaneció mudo unos segundos, lo cual puso a prueba la paciencia de Rin, con lo que usualmente nadie se atrevía a jugar.

—¡Si no vas a hablar, me largo! —se puso en pie harto de esperar, decidido a marcharse, dejando la lata medio vacía, medio llena, en la banca. Como fuera, no había algo que pudiera decir Makoto que valiera la pena. No, cuando nunca tuvo las suficientes pelotas para evitar le arrebatara al amor de Haru en sus propias narices.

Mirándolo desde el pódium del primer lugar, todavía se quedó un momento a ver si se decidía a abrir la boca. Sin más respuesta que unos ojos decaídos, con una misteriosa disculpa en ellos, bufó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra deportiva.

—Haru apreciaría verte mañana en la boda, pero te pediré que no vayas a mostrar tu patética cara —gruñó.

Alzó el pie derecho. Sin embargo al apoyarlo en el suelo, queriendo dar el primer paso, se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Su cabeza empezó a retumbarle. Los ojos le pesaban como si no hubiera dormido en años, y súbitamente su cuerpo estuviera por ceder a la necesidad de dormir. Subió la mano a su frente, presionando. Pronto se pasara, se dijo a sí mismo, tan solo… no te caigas. Inspiró profundo una vez, notando aterrado como su cuerpo se iba desconectando de la realidad.

—¿Rin, estas bien?

—S-si… e-es… -con la frialdad de un cubo de agua helada cayendole, un pensamiento, una revelación, acudió a su adormecida mente.

Despacio, más por causa de la somnolencia, se giró para ver a Makoto.

De pie, frente a él, se encontraba a quien también recordaba como su amigo de la infancia, extendiendo las manos hacía su cintura, para sostenerlo cuando sus piernas fallaron, doblándose hacia adelante.

—Tranquilo, Rin —dijo, acercando al chico de cabellos magenta, apegándolo contra su pecho—, todo estará bien.

—Mak… ko… —sintió la voz ahogársele en la garganta bajo el peso de la mirada oliva, curveando la espalda con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho contrario, ejerciendo una burla de resistencia.

La indescifrable disculpa cobró sentido.

—Todo estará bien —repitió el lobo con piel de cordero, mostrando por fin sus colmillos, en forma de una sonrisa cariñosa y culpable—. Duerme.

Los ojos de Rin se cerraron, al son del cordial mandato.

…

Antes de despertar, lo supo. No estaba en su cama, ni en el altar esperando a Haruka, o en Iwatobi, ni era el día de su boda. Yacía en una cama extraña, solo, lejos de casa, en una fecha posterior a lo que se suponía iba a ser su "para toda la vida". Una marea de coraje y miedo lo inundó al abrir los ojos, y ver la tarde colarse por una ventana cerrada, con las cortinas corridas, a un costado de la cama. Respirar se tornó una tarea ardua y dolorosa.

Quiso levantarse, más su cuerpo prorrogó la acción. A duras penas consiguió sostener con los codos su peso, y volvió a hundirse en las sabanas de color melón, y la mullida almohada.

—Demonios —suspiró con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, desesperado, aturdido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. La engañosa esperanza de ver a Haru se le clavó como una puñalada en el corazón, al ver de quien se trataba en realidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Makoto, dejando en la mesita de noche una bandeja con una sopa casera y un vaso de agua, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Es broma? —consiguió sentarse, apretando las sabanas con fuerza.

Makoto lo miró confundido. Tan él, a pesar de todo. Y eso enfureció a Rin, haciendo que su miedo se convirtiera en odio, en rabia, en una explosión de palabras que su cuerpo, lamentablemente, no era capaz de seguir.

—¡¿Tan bajo tuviste que caer?! ¿No encontraste otra forma de pelear por el amor de Haruka que raptándome un día antes de la boda, luego de tantos años? ¡Qué mal chiste, Makoto!

Sus palabras parecieron dar de lleno al chico, que se quedó inmóvil, cabizbajo, callado.

—¡Maldición, habla! Di algo —agarró una almohada, lanzándola contra su cabeza— ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?, ¿retenerme aquí hasta que Haru se enamore de ti?, ¡¿matarme?! —furibundo porque su cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus órdenes de salir de la cama y golpear a Makoto, apenas si consiguió doblar las rodillas—. ¡Habla, imbécil! —lágrimas de frustración corrieron por su rostro— ¿qué sigue ahora que finalmente has hecho algo por alejarme de Haru, para tenerlo, luego de tanto tiempo amándolo…?

—¡Te equivocas! —el grito sobresaltó a Rin, acorralándolo contra la cabecera. Makoto hablaba como un depredador gruñe cuando su presa se encuentra arrinconada— No lo hice por Haru.

Aunque sus instintos lo instaban a guardar silencio, Rin se negó a hacerles caso y lo confrontó.

—Entonces dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?

El silencio fue la respuesta.

—¡Dime! –exigió saber.

De improviso el cuerpo de Makoto se colocó encima de él, con las manos a sus costados hundiendo el colchón, y su rostro peligrosamente cerca, acaparándolo. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza, deteniendo su llanto. Aquel no era el Makoto que conocía. Sus ojos carecían de su gentileza característica, afilados como navajas amenazantes apuntando a su cuello, paralizándolo.

—Lo hice por ti –murmuró recio contra sus labios-, porque te he amado toda mi vida.

Tras la inesperada confesión, un beso arrasó con su asombro. Un beso hambriento, sediento, ansioso, apasionado, feroz. Un beso con sabor a arrepentimiento, temor y duda.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Primero, como nota aclaratoria, el epilogo de mi otro ff MakoRin ("Hope") lo subiré el lunes o martes de la semana que viene. Ahora sí, este es el siguiente MakoRin que hago. Según yo iba a salir antes, pero el trabajo y otras cosas me detuvieron y apenas he tenido el tiempo para escribirlo. Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, y que cualquier duda o comentario, me hagan el favor de hacérmelo saber por medio de review o por inbox.

De igual manera, quisiera darle las gracias a Gd, quien me dio el visto bueno, y a todas las personas que me regalan unos minutos para leer estas páginas, y a quienes además de eso, me dejan el honor de su review.

Ah… cierto… en mi otro ff se me olvidó decir que por lo general, el titulo de los capítulos (y los ff como tal), están basados en canciones. Al final de cada capítulo, dejaré los datos correspondientes por si desean escuchar la canción en turno.

Sin más que añadir, me despido, amando cada vez más el MakoRin.

_**Canción del fanfic:**_ Don't Walk Away de Kim Jaejoong.

_**Canción del capítulo:**_ Shadows in Silence de Enigma


	2. Almost Here

Lo sabía. Tal vez era demasiado tarde para luchar por lo que una vez pudo pertenecerle. Aun así, quería intentar llegar a su corazón. Si había una ínfima posibilidad quería tomarla y vencer, o tomarla y destruirla. Si la posibilidad florecía aprendería de sus errores y la haría enloquecer de amor. Si la posibilidad se marchitaba, entonces la destruiría por completo a ella, y a la esperanza.

Esta vez nada quedaría inconcluso. Ni el intento, ni la victoria, ni la derrota.

* * *

…

**Don't Walk Away**

_Capítulo 2: __Almost here_

…

* * *

Los ojos le ardían, cerrados o abiertos. Su cabeza se sentía como un globo inflándose más allá de su capacidad, y desinflándose unos instantes, solo para evitar que reventara. Bum, bum. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su oído como gongs gigantes.

Deseó conciliar el sueño para huir de la tortura, más el brillo azulado del amanecer, difuminándose cerca de la salida del sol en tonos naranjas, atravesó las ligeras cortinas blancas. Una burlona negativa.

Suspiró rendido. Emitió una lacónica y triste risa, pasando las manos por el rostro, sintiendo la piel áspera y las bolsas enormes bajo los parpados.

—Ningún secuestrador debe dormir bien —se dijo y apretó el ceño, aguantando un par de lágrimas. Era un delincuente, de nada le servía llorar por lo que estaba haciendo, era simplemente estúpido hacerlo. Aun así, en la soledad de su culpa una lágrima escapó, y otras le hicieron compañía—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —presionó las palmas contra su frente, desesperado, prietos los dientes.

Inspiró hondo, avivando el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Contuvo el aire un largo rato, y luego lo liberó.

Apartó sus manos, dejándolas reposar sobre las sábanas y fijó la vista en el techo, recordando el pasado que revivió en la pesadilla que lo hizo despertar sobresaltado, a mitad de la noche, impidiendo que volviera a dormir…

Invierno. Nieve. Cinco meses atrás. Dolor. Una combinación, en sus días, con forma y peso. Una combinación, en sus sueños, efímera pero no menos aviesa. En ambas dimensiones, alguien tocó a la puerta de su casa. Estando solo, se levantó, recorrió el camino de su habitación al recibidor y abrió. Delante de él, Haru esperaba con las manos metidas en una chamarra negra con detalles rojos. Una chamarra que era de Rin, sin duda alguna.

—¿Puedo pasar? —no era pregunta, sino un aviso para que se hiciera aun lado.

Cansado de huir, Makoto se apartó y dejó que entrara.

La puerta desapareció y ambos estaban arrodillados, frente a frente, en el chabudai, bebiendo té para entrar en calor.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda? —preguntó, fingiendo dos cosas: felicidad, y que sus ojos no iban a cada segundo al anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su amigo de la infancia.

—Muy bien —detrás de la mirada estoica de Haru, un brillo refulgió intenso—. Ya decidimos el lugar, y mañana iremos a Tokyo a escoger los trajes y ver algunos posibles anillos. De paso Rin quiere ver una agencia de viajes. Lo de la luna de miel lo tiene especialmente entusiasmado —el té de las dos tazas se coloreó rojo y empezó a hervir.

Makoto se aferró a su taza, sonriendo aun.

—Imagino…

—No —lo atajó Haru—. No lo imaginas. No quieres imaginarlo, Makoto. Lo sé.

Impactado por las palabras de Haru el chico de ojos oliva quedó en silencio, leyendo entre líneas la razón por la cual estaban ahí, sentados, compartiendo una taza de té, dos viejos amigos y rivales de amor, cuando uno había claramente vencido al otro.

—Cobarde —la ausencia de tono en la sentencia de Haru era una presencia total de odio, de reproche, como lo fueron los detalles que dio sobre la boda. No respondió, atacó con saña—. ¿Así serán las cosas? —inquirió al ver a Makoto bajar la cabeza.

Aguardó mudo. Táctica que ocuparía con Rin meses después.

—¿Me lo dejarás sin pelear, igual que lo hiciste cuando regresó de Australia?

—Él te ha amado todo este tiempo. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? —su voz era suave, pasiva, irritantemente amable.

Negando con un movimiento de cabeza, Haru dejó el té enrojecido, y se levantó.

—Es mentira. Cuando Rin regresó de Australia los dos teníamos oportunidad. Te acobardaste —su rostro ensombrecido descubrió sus pensamientos para que Makoto pudiera verlos sin tapujos. Lo despreciaba por haberle dado una victoria tan ridícula cuando estaba en juego algo tan valioso.

Aun en esa situación Makoto apreció con gracia cuan parecidos eran Haru y Rin. Y esa similitud se le clavó en el alma como una estaca más de su derrota, reflejada en la pesadez de sus hombros. Haru enfureció al darse cuenta y apretó los puños, aunque su semblante permaneció impávido.

—No quiero que te acerques a Rin —un leve temblor en su voz denotó rabia—. Si como amigo no te importo tanto como para darme una pelea justa, y como amor Rin no es tan significante como para luchar por él, no te necesitamos cerca de nosotros.

Los ojos azabaches de Haru se abalanzaron sobre él, gélidos.

El sonido imaginario de una sortija cayendo al suelo, lo volvió a la realidad por segunda ocasión.

Sin rastro de llanto se sentó en el borde de la cama. Metió los pies en unas pantunflas blancas y se dirigió al ropero, del lado contrario a la ventana. Dentro, había unas escasas mudas de ropa, no más que para unos días, así como unos cuantos objetos de uso personal. Lo justamente necesario. Tomó dos tollas, y aun confuso con el orden de las cosas en esa casa que apenas si conocía, fue hacía el baño para meterse en la ducha.

El agua humedeció su cuerpo desnudo durante largos minutos, desprendiendo de su piel y mente, cual si fuera mugre, la confusión que la madrugada trajo consigo. Sus orbes olivas se asentaron decididas, y salió del baño con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, y otra en su cabello.

Una vez vestido se dirigió a la habitación de Rin, justo en el otro extremo del pasillo de la casa. Tocó dos veces, metió la llave en la cerradura y entró.

Rin estaba de pie frente a la ventana del cuarto con las manos apoyadas en el alfeizar y el cuerpo inclinado hacia afuera. Asustado, Makoto corrió hacía él, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo obligó a apartarse. Ambos cayeron sentados y entrelazados en las baldosas.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, idiota?! —gritó tras reponerse de la sorpresa el chico de hermosos ojos rozados, intentando zafarse del agarre de su captor. Al no conseguirlo se giró para ver a Makoto. Por un segundo pensó que se encontraría con el niño de suaves sentimientos, encerrado en un cuerpo demasiado grande para él. No fue así.

Una mirada predadora e intimidante afianzó en su cuerpo un miedo paralizante, una incertidumbre seca. Makoto aprovechó esto y lo acorraló en el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas a los costados de su rostro.

—Ni la muerte te salvará de mí, Rin. Así que no vuelvas a intentarlo, al menos que quieras que te ate a la cama.

La corriente eléctrica del pavor que trajo con sigo la seguridad de esa amenaza, y las subyacentes, recorrió de pies a cabeza a Rin. Su boca tembló y tardó en reunir fuerzas para hablar.

—No iba a saltar, maldito imbécil —los dedos de Makoto se relajaron entorno a sus muñecas, mostrando su alivio al escucharlo decir eso. Una parte de Rin se removió al ver en su mirada un vestigio de la gentileza anterior a esa locura. Empero, otra parte en él permaneció resentida y lanzó su ataque—. Tengo que salir de aquí con vida para ir con Haru.

En vez de flaquear, Makoto río con aspereza.

Ahí está de nuevo, pensó Rin.

—¿En verdad crees que algo de lo que digas me herirá, Rin? –acarició con una de sus manos la tersa mejilla del ahora prometedor nadador nacional de veinte tres años, hundiéndose en la exaltada marea rozada de sus ojos— Te he visto durante todos estos años que has estado con Haru. Te he visto besarlo, tomar su mano, acariciarlo. Te he escuchado declararle tu amor tantas veces—recorrió con el pulgar los labios contrarios—, que puedo soportar lo que digas.

Como el día anterior, sin su permiso y sin su negativa, Makoto lo besó. Sus labios se encontraron y chocaron. Pasión herida contra confusión exasperada.

En el movimiento del beso, Rin podía entrever en la lejanía, sufriendo, al chiquillo que hacía años, antes de Australia, de su regreso, de Samezuka, del segundo relevo que marcó su vida, hizo latir acelerado su corazón. A veces en el inicio, a veces al final o en el medio de los besos que le robaba, el niño aparecía como una duda fugaz, un movimiento torpe, y traía consigo las memorias de esos días, en los que irse a Australia no solo fue un modo de acercarse a su meta de ser nadador olímpico, sino también una manera de huir de los extraños sentimientos que tenía hacía Haru… y hacía él.

A cada beso Rin se maldecía internamente. Enfurecía por el pasado que regresaba al presente y lo ataba a Makoto —alejándolo de Haru— por un efímero momento. Ese pasado que hasta entonces pareció nunca existir.

¡No se suponía que las cosas fueran así!, gritaba en sus adentros, sin referirse al secuestro.

En una preciosa casa de tres pisos, con tejas rojas, paredes de piedra y entrada adoquinada, Rin empujó a Makoto, flexionó la rodilla para golpearlo en la entrepierna, se removió para liberarse de su boca, mordió, arañó, sin conseguir librarse de los besos que le asediaban el alma y el corazón, abriendo una brecha en el reloj de su vida. Makoto era más fuerte que él, y estaba dispuesto a ganarse su corazón o destruir su amistad en el camino. Eso se lo había dejado en claro el día anterior, cuando cerró la puerta sin escuchar suplicas o razones. Estaban lejos de casa, donde nadie los buscaría, y la paciencia era el fuerte de la orca.

…

Nagisa y Rei acompañaron a los policías a la salida y los vieron subirse a la patrulla. Una vez desaparecieron al doblar la esquina, camino a la casa de la familia de Rin, la pareja permaneció en la puerta, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué estará pensando Haruka-san? —preguntó Rei al cabo de un rato.

El pequeño rubio movió la cabeza en una negativa.

—No lo sé. Solo hay dos personas que podrían saberlo con certeza y ambas están desaparecidas —un hilo de desesperación ahorcaba las palabras en su garganta, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo—. Prepararé té —dijo girándose, y entró.

Una vez a solas, Rei levantó la vista hacía las nubes que tapizaban el cielo de esa mañana fría de marzo, que parecía una extensión de la desgracia que vivían.

Se acomodó las gafas.

—Volverá —no fue esperanza lo que buscó al decir eso, sino justo lo contrario. Pisotear la esperanza era lo que le quedaba, cuando ver que la placa donde se leía el apellido Nanase no fue reemplazada por la Matsuoka, lo hizo feliz. Ser feliz por la desdicha de su persona amada, era caer penosamente bajo.

En la cocina, Nagisa prendió la estufa y colocó la tetera sobre el fuego, consiente de los sentimientos de su novio, y de quién llevó a Makoto con su preciada carga, al muelle, donde un barco aguardaba para llevarlos a su destino.

—Ai —murmuró su justificación.

…

Mirando el mar desde su habitación, Haru abandonó con facilidad el regusto amargo dejado por el interrogatorio de la policía, centrándose en algo mucho más importante: una pista que solo él conocía.

—Así que después de tantos años está es tu respuesta, Makoto —si había cólera, tristeza o algo más en sus palabras, en tanto apretaba en su puño un colmillo de tiburón, era imposible saberlo.

El colmillo se clavó en la piel de su palma. Haru no se inmutó. La sangre tintó la punta del colmillo como lo hizo la noche de la boda no realizada, cuando lo encontró sobre su almohada, clavado en sus sueños.

—La orca revela su naturaleza.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les puedo decir para que me perdonen por el retraso? Creo que nada. Solo puedo esperar que este capítulo, y el mega prometido epilogo de Hope, compensen un poco la ausencia —suspiro—. En verdad, millones de disculpas. Enfermé, me dejaron a cargo de una página de fb MakoRin (lo que es genial) sin avisarme, además de las tareas, exámenes y trabajo, así que mi cabeza andaba más allá de Jupiter, y apenas regresó.

Y tras leer este capítulo ¿me dirán si lo valió la pena la espera?, ¿les gusta el rumbo que va tomando?, ¿qué se imaginan que pasara? Espero que puedan decírmelo en un review, privado o como lo deseen. Sus críticas, tomatazos, etc., son siempre bienvenidos.

Sin más que añadir, me despido, deseandoels una hermosa semana, y ahora si con el tiempo para hacer actualizaciones semanales.

_**Canción del capítulo:**_ Almost here de Delta Goodrem feat. Brian McFadden.


	3. With Your Eyes

Tras dos besos, Rin recargó la espalda en la silla del tiempo y echó la cabeza hacía atrás en la soledad, con las yemas de los dedos recorriéndole los labios, y la culpa acicalándole el corazón. Deseaba huir, volver con Haru, más las traicioneras aguas del mar lo retenían en los cálidos brazos de Makoto, en una olvidada isla, en algún parte donde la confusión reinaba.

* * *

…

**Don't Walk Away**

_Capítulo 3: With Your Eyes_

…

* * *

Nagisa encogió los hombros, como si el frio de la mañana le atenazara los omoplatos y fuera la razón por la cual, la tensión en los labios le formara una sonrisa cabizbaja. Cerró los ojos al subirle por los pies las vibraciones de un par de pasos sobre las tablas del muelle. Suspiró derrotado, y se giró para enfrentar la profundidad indescifrable de dos orbes marinas, azules y heladas.

—La cara de Haru-chan da miedo —dijo, con el rostro ladeado. Su cabello quebrado enmarcó la bandera blanca oculta tras lo dicho. Durante la última semana había tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, no para arrepentirse, respecto a su complicidad. Así que ahí estaba, dispuesto a hablar.

—Debería —respondió Haru—. ¿Dónde están? —preguntó sin rodeos, exigiendo saber.

El rubio negó con suavidad, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos delante de él.

—No puedo responder a eso porque no sé donde estén. Y aunque supiera —añadió, no porque conociera la ubicación, sino para aclarar—, regresar será decisión no tuya ni de Mako-chan, sino de Rin-chan.

El mudo mensaje en la mirada de Haru ("la competencia es entre Makoto y yo"), movió en una negativa la cabeza de Nagisa.

—Makoto y Haruka están equivocados —apretó la mirada con una seriedad poco usual en él—. Ustedes piensan que es una competencia por quedarse con el corazón de Rin, pero en realidad es forzarlo a tomar una decisión. Que crueles.

Si bien la expresión de Haru continuó imperturbable, Nagisa pudo leer la vacilación en el curso de su respiración. Al parecer ni él ni Makoto se había detenido a pensar en que, al final, no eran ellos quienes iban a decidir, sino Rin. El mismo Rin que ahora se encontraba lejos, en algún lugar perdido en el mar, rodeado por las celosas aletas de una orca que acababa de descubrir su lado posesivo, agresivo, hambriento. Una punzada de lastima le picó al lado del corazón, y se ajustó el suéter, dando por terminada la conversación.

Haru podía estar seguro de sus sospechas, se dijo Nagisa. Había ayudado a Makoto a llevar a Rin a ese mismo punto en el muelle, para subirlo a una pequeña embarcación que esperaba por ellos. Esa era parte de la razón por la cual evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Aunque más lo evitaba para no sucumbir a las ganas de echarle en cara su comportamiento. Haru tenía ganada la guerra contra Makoto, Rin lo había elegido a él, y aun así, por mero orgullo abrió una partida más. Pues bien… esa partida podía costarle la victoria.

—La casa de Mako-chan y _Regina del Mare_, serían un punto para buscar —dijo, colocándose a su lado, con la vista fija en la playa iluminada por el sol naciente. Hizo una pausa—. Siempre los he apoyado, tanto a Mako-chan como a ti. Sin embargo, en esta locura no estoy del lado de ninguno, pese a lo que creas. En esta locura estoy del lado de Rin-Rin, y creo que se merece la oportunidad de conocer el amor de Makoto, en especial si diste tu aprobación.

Con los puños apretados y sin palabras para responder, Haru dejó que Nagisa se fuera.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó, perdiendo la compostura. Arrepentido.

…

—Ah… —suspiró de placer Rin, tensando los músculos de su cuerpo. El agua espumosa de la bañera a su derredor, le besó la piel con cada suave contoneo de su excitación.

La mano entorno a su miembro subió hasta la punta, acariciando el glande y bajó a la base, deslizándose por la vena llena de sangre de su miembro, rumbo la bolsa que quería ser liberada. Rin gimió contenido al sentir la yema de un dedo explorar su entrada. Se mordió los labios y las caricias de la otra mano subieron por su pecho, jugando con el área cercana a sus tetillas, mimando el cuello después.

—Ha… —el bombeo repentino en su obelisco cortó el nombre que estaba por proferir. Levantó las caderas un poco, queriendo más.

La mente se le llenó de recuerdos azules y misteriosos; de una mirada que lo desnudaba y se introducía en él sin ceremonias; de una voz húmeda y deseosa siseando en su oído, antes de que sus pieles se friccionaran la una contra la otra reclamándose mutuamente; del calor de Haru envolviendo su existencia y la ligera rigidez en sus labios cuando estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo. El fantasma del aroma a sexo, agua salada y arena, ciñeron la cintura del nadador, apremiando el trabajo de sus pulmones y de su corazón.

La sangre bombeaba hirviendo hasta su entrepierna, donde la lujuria se aglomeraba, empujando su libido, su deseo, su estrés, su coraje y confusión.

Al borde del clímax, las imágenes que nutrían la lujurian de Rin se tornaron confusas por causa de sus emociones.

El orgasmo, aunque potente, no fue más que una derrota blanquecina escurriendo por su mano.

Molesto y asqueado, Rin tuvo cuidado de no verter su propia semilla en el agua. Se limpió con el papel de baño. Quitó luego el tapón de la bañera y mientras el agua se iba, abrió la regadera para terminar de enjuagarse el cuerpo y las frustraciones.

Con una toalla en la cintura, observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño, tras limpiar la capa de paño.

Sonrió irónico. Para ser alguien secuestrado lucía bastante bien.

—Parecen una malditas vacaciones —dio voz al estúpido pensamiento que, durante esos últimos dos días, había llegado una que otra vez.

Arisco, entró en la habitación que le fue asignada por mazmorra. Fue hacía el ropero de fina madera, abrió y buscó un conjunto de ropa para ese día. Eligió unos pantalones negros deportivos, una playera roja tipo polo, y unas muñequeras. Algo sencillo. Con las prendas en mano, miró fijamente el resto de ropa doblada en los estantes. Daba miedo saber hasta qué punto lo conocía Makoto. Cada playera, cada pantalón, cada par de zapatos o accesorios ahí dispuestos, a pesar de ser nuevos y elegidos por su secuestrador, eran todos del gusto de Rin. Evitando darle vueltas al asunto de la ropa, agradecido de al menos no tener que ir desnudo, se vistió.

Una vez listo colocó su mano en pomo de la puerta. Pasó saliva y lo giró, aliviado al sentir como el mecanismo andaba sin trabas, abriendo.

Makoto seguía cumpliendo su parte del trato: sería libre en aquella pequeña isla olvidada en mitad del mar. Bien, llegado el caso podrás elegir con libertad en qué lugar de tu jaula te apetecerá anidar y empollar tu autocompasión, se dijo.

—¿Y qué tenemos planeado para hoy? —inquirió al entrar en la cocina. Su estómago lo había llevado al lado de su captor, quien preparaba unos hot cakes y chocolate para desayunar. Ver que los alimentos no eran negros, y oler el agradable aroma dulzón que llenaba la casa, hizo recordar a Rin el desastre que era Makoto en la gastronomía, unos años atrás.

Sin proponérselo, sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos en bicicleta un rato? —Makoto sacó de la sartén el tercer hot cake, correspondiendo al repentino buen humor de Rin.

La mezcla de amabilidad, comprensión y paciencia de Makoto, eran la causa por la cual, en esos últimos días, Rin sentía su estadía en la isla, más como vacaciones que como secuestro.

Bufó, sirviendo el chocolate caliente.

—No sé si sentirme molesto, feliz o decepcionado de que no me tengas atado a la cama, y en vez de eso me entretengas como a un niño—dijo, sin darse cuenta del doble, sentido y filo, en sus palabras. Dio la espalda a Makoto y dejó las tazas en el desayunador de la cocina, justo antes de que este dejara al lado, los platos con hot cakes y fresas cortadas encima de un trozo derretido de mantequilla, por sus costados, acorralándolo.

—Dudo que la forma en que te imaginas atado a la cama, y en la que yo te imagino, sean la misma —respondió el castaño acariciando, con el aliento, y una urgencia lazada a un precario autocontrol, el oído de Rin—. Pero si lo son…

Sorprendido y turbado, el tiburón tardó en contestar al asalto de la orca, girándose y empujándolo.

—Te lo dije, Makoto —a pesar de que sus mejillas relucían avergonzadas por la respuesta de su cuerpo a la cercanía del otro, sus puños se cerraban amenazantes, listos para morderlo a golpes si se atrevía a hacer otro ataque. Tal vez eso le costaría su libertad, empero, era preferible el encierro a ver a Makoto transformarse en algo que no era—. Te complaceré jugando a la casita contigo durante un mes, sin quejas ni intentos de escape, si mantienes las manos quietas y lejos de mí —le obligó a hacer memoria, rogando que la bofetada regresara a la perversa mirada de su… amigo, algo de razón.

Makoto tomó asiento en silencio, y cortó un pedazo de hot cake.

—No tienes que repetirlo, Rin. Acordamos que te quedarás conmigo un mes, sin oponerte, y ese será el mismo plazo que tengo para enamorarte —le recordó la otra parte del acuerdo—. No puedo tocarte sin tu permiso, y tú tendrás que besarme voluntariamente una vez al día, dándome permiso de cinco minutos en los que puedo hacerte lo que quiera. ¿Cierto?

Rin se mordió molesto la lengua. Asintió.

—Tras eso, si no te enamoras de mí, te regresaré a Japón y desapareceré de tu vida y la de Haru, para siempre —aunque dichas con un tono indiferente, las palabras atravesaron a Rin con el sordo dolor que la posibilidad le causaba a Makoto, y que en vano intentaba ocultar.

—Así es —dijo, tras saber que no había otra cosa que pudiera responder.

Makoto inspiró hondo y señaló con el cuchillo el desayuno de Rin.

—Se enfriará.

Con el apetito extinto por su conversación, Rin se sentó y agarró los cubiertos, comiendo por necesidad más que por querer. La atmosfera que le ayudaba a mentirse y pensar por unos instantes, que eran unas vacaciones y no una pesadilla, y Haru entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta y reclamaría sus labios y su cuerpo, yacía en el suelo, evaporándose bajo los rayos quemantes de la tensión.

Tragando, Rin se alejó del tercer día de su captura. No quería un paseo mental por cómo llegaron al estúpido pacto, ese día que Makoto lo dejó salir de la habitación, y él echó a correr luego de golpearlo, esperando ganar tiempo y distancia para cuando se recuperara e intentara darle alcance. La imagen del mar extendiéndose a cada lado del pedazo de tierra en el que se encontraba atrapado, tras la franja de árboles que forraban el camino hacia la parte más alta de la isla, desde donde pretendió guiarse, desequilibró fugaz su entereza, como lo hizo esa tarde.

—Estamos lejos de Japón, de Haru o cualquier otra persona —fue la confirmación de Makoto a lo obvio. El tiro de gracia que clavó las rodillas de Rin en el pico desolado del mundo.

De regreso al chiste de desayuno civilizado que mantenían, el tiburón reafirmó para sus adentros su plan. Haría de obediente cordero frente al lobo, y cuando el lobo bajara su guardia, encontraría el modo de escapar.

O a esa idea intentaba aferrarse, en tanto, con disimulo, veía de soslayo el sufrimiento del lobo.

…

Haru cruzó el pasillo principal de la casa Tachibana dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Sus pasos resonaron en el interior vacío.

El pasado gritó una bienvenida, dando forma consistente a una lamentación que desde hacía tiempo lo perseguía: ¿cómo terminamos así?

Superando el ahogo en el abismo de un signo de interrogación al otro, ahuyentó la cuestión subiendo por los peldaños a la habitación de Makoto. No le preocupaba ser visto por alguien. Los hermanos de Makoto estaban en Tokyo, junto con sus padres, y desde hacía dos años el mayor de los Tachibana vivía solo. Aunado a eso, que el estilo de vida de su "amigo" de la infancia se hubiera vuelto tan caótico por su trabajo, le daba una mayor tranquilidad acerca de buscar con calma. Nadie, excepto Nagisa, Rei y él, relacionaban la ausencia de Makoto con la del joven promesa en la natación japonesa.

Encendió la luz del cuarto.

No ha cambiado nada, pensó la primera vez que irrumpió en la casa, unos días antes. Y no era exageración. La última vez que había estado ahí fue durante una curiosa fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria, realizada por Nagisa. De entonces, y quizás siempre, hasta la actualidad, todo seguía igual dentro de esas paredes.

Haru se preguntaba si la amabilidad de Makoto, no era en realidad una ausencia de pasión propia. Pasión, que más bien, dormía en su interior y salía a estirarse perezosa y adoloridamente, cuando veía a Rin.

Cavilaciones aparte, fue directo hacía el librero desacomodado, aun lado del escritorio. De entre los títulos desordenados por sus anteriores búsquedas infructuosas de pistas, sacó un libro en cuyo lomó café se leí el título en letras doradas, "_Anime Oneste_". Cual si estuviera esperando ser conscientemente elegido, sus páginas liberaron una hoja doblada en cuatro partes.

Los escasos gramos de papel se estrellaron lentamente contra el suelo. Su sencillo contenido pesó toneladas en el alma de Haru: "Encuéntranos".

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno… aquí está por fin el tercer capítulo. La verdad me había quedado sin inspiración, y de la nada por fin llegó. Así pues espero que lo disfruten y me permitan conocer su opinión, en particular sobre la escena de Rin —no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo así—. Como siempre, quedo a sus órdenes, infinitamente agradecida por sus comentarios, por darle una oportunidad al ff, y por su amor al MakoRin.

_**Canción del capítulo:**_ With Your Eyes de CNBlue


End file.
